


Summer turns towards Autumn

by weakinteraction



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Tagomi meets up with Juliana again.  Post-S2.





	Summer turns towards Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



He was not sure what to expect from Juliana. Disbelief. Shock. Curiosity about her other self, about her baby, his grandchild.

Yet, as she listens to his story, only the briefest flickers of emotion are visible on her face. She simply sips her tea from time to time, and lets him finish.

"You believe me," he says eventually, when she still has not responded.

A small laugh. "It turns out that my sister has done the same."

"I did not know you had a-- The ... other Juliana, she did not have a sister."

"No, I don't suppose she would have."


End file.
